The objective of this study is to determine whether defective glomerular permselectivity, defined as the presence of unrelenting albuminuria, in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes causes a characteristic defect in lipoprotein metabolism which in turn leads to the development of persistent hyperlipidemia. The study population is limited to blacks and hispanics since they are in high-risk groups for development of NIDDM with progression to end stage renal disease.